Hold your Tongue!
by Meta Write
Summary: 3rd challenge for Lightclan. A Riverclan patrol is walking through the forest, but find a group of cats who are very mysterious to them. Can they get through their differences and communicate? Or will they forever be rivals because of their languages?


**I am so close to being a warrior! Next challenge.**

* * *

Dawnstar lead the patrol down the river. The patrol was made of I, Shadepelt, and 3 others, Darkshadow, Dawnstar, and Shadowpaw.  
"Wait, I heard something." I heard Shadowpaw say. I glanced over and saw nothing.

"It was probably just a squirrel," I replied. "But we will keep an eye out, thanks, Shadowpaw. I walked on, the rest of the patrol touching shoulders with each other. Suddenly we stopped, Shadowpaw nervously standing in front of the group.

"I heard it again, Darkshadow, you believe me, right?" The she-cat's mentor stopped short, staring at her with his one eye. He sighed.

"No, I don't, actually," He admitted. The she-cat glared at him, her distorted face twisted in so much anger and sadness that it could send chills down the bravest cat's spines. Suddenly, a software mumbling broke through the bushes. My ears pricked up in alert.

"See, I told you!" The she-cat said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Shush, be quiet!" Dawnstar whispered to Shadowpaw. The she-cat obeyed reluctantly, wanting to chatter to the other creatures, to see if they were friendly or not.

"Did ouy raeh gnihtemos?" Someone asked in a questioning tone.

"On." Another voice broke in.

"What are they saying?" I asked my clanmates.

"I don't know." Dawnstar answered.

"I t'nod wonk!" The first voice cheered in a mocking tone. "T'nod wonk, t'nod wonk!"

"T'nod wonk!" The other voice joined in.

"Whoever they are, I think they are mocking me," Dawnstar whispered nonchalantly. I shrugged, then nodded. I wanted to hear more from these 'cats'. You can tell that they are cats, their voices have a distinct meow in them.

" I draeh ti niaga!" The first cat said. " I raews!"

"I draeh ti oot siht emit!" The second cat said. " Revo ereh!" They came out of hiding, revealing a Gray she-cat with white fur softly covering her paws and muzzle. She had beautiful gray eyes that you could see forever into.

The other cat we heard was a Black Tom with white fur covering his underbelly and tailtip, and had blazing white eyes that burnt into your mind, and that you would remember forever. Both were sleek and covered in shining droplets of water, and looked angry.

"Siht si rou yrrotirret, ekat rouy evael," Another voice called from the bushes. Another cat, a Mottled White-and-Black tortoiseshell, walked out of the bushes.

"StarraRivern," Both of the other cats mouthed, and dipped their heads in front of this one we presumed was named 'StarraRivern.' StarraRivern nodded in greeting and began to speak.

"Tahw era ouy gniod ereh? Siht si rou yrrotirret. Evael." She told us.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I can't understand you!" Whined Shadowpaw to StarraRivern.

"Shush! I will tell them!" Whispered Dawnstar. "I am Dawnstar. I presume you, StarraRivern, are leader of your group?"

"Tahw?" StarraRivern asked.

"I am Dawnstar," Dawnstar repeated.

"I t'nod dnatsrednu ouy!" StarraRivern yowled.

"Sey, taeper ti ni ruo egaugnal!" Complained the gray she-cat.

"Haey!" Said the tom in agreement.

"Er... Uhm.." Shadowpaw thought of something to say. They sounded like they were speaking in gibberish! "Ouy era stoidi!" She said, with a sly grin on her face. Suddenly, StarraRivern's face twisted in rage.

"Tawnyarheartina, Ebonytatailnian kcatta!" Both Warriors obeyed, and lashed out at us.

"What did you say to her?" I yowled in despair and desperation.

"I dunno!" Replied Shadowpaw.

"Ohw era eht stoidi won?" Shouted StarraRivern.

"Mmhmm!" Agreed Tawnyarheartina, who we found out was the she-cat.

"Wait, I think I know what to do!" Cried Darkshadow. He then moved his tail in an abnormal motion, holding it high, yet next to him, and holding it's position there. The other cats stopped attacking. He then pointed his tail to Dawnstar's chest.

"Dawnstar." He said, and the other cats nodded. He motioned his tail and ears to flick upwards, then pointed at Dawnstar again.

"Redael?" _Wait... I can understand them! But they can't understand us..._ I nodded as she said tthat.

"Leader." I replied, confirming what she said. She looked surprised, then continued speaking.

"Tahw Nalc era uoy morf?" She asked. I looked to Darkshadow and mouthed what she meant. He nodded to me, and swerved his tail in such a way that it looked like the path of a river.

StarraRivern looked at him quizzically for a moment then nodded. "Nalceas." She said, and pointed to herself and her warriors. "Tawnyarheartina." She said, pointing to said she-cat. "Ebonytatailnian." And pointed at said tom. "Starrarivern." Pointed at herself.

"Shadowpaw." Said Darkshadow, and pointed at Shadowpaw. He then looked down at her and pretended to teach her a new fighting move.

"Rotnem reh." I nodded.

"Shadepelt." He said, pointing to me. StarraRivern nodded, still taking all of this in.

"Darkshadow." He said, flicking his tail once again. StarraRivern stared Dawnstar in the eye, then turned and padded towards the river, slipping in without ease, warriors following.

"So, does that mean we're friends?" Shadowpaw called out. Dawnstar looked at her and flicked her with her tail, but to their surprise, StarraRivern poked her head out of the water.

"Yes!" She called out, and dipped back under. We all looked at each other with looks of surprise on our faces, then decided to drop the event and go back to camp.

* * *

**How is my third challenge? Hope you like it, and hope you join Lightclan to find more of this stuff that you can do yourself!**


End file.
